Electrical housings can be used for a number of purposes. For example, electrical housings can be used to connect ends of one electrical cable to ends of another electrical cable. In such a case, a user may occasionally need to access the electrical housing to perform maintenance and repairs. In some situations, the electrical housing is located in an environment that is subject to adverse environmental conditions, such as moisture. In such a case, accessing the electrical housing designed for such adverse environmental conditions can be time consuming because of the configuration of such electrical housings. Further, electrical housings designed for such adverse environmental conditions can be expensive.